


Movie Night

by finchers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchers/pseuds/finchers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Garth gets out Mr. Fizzles to address the sexual tension between Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My friend Hannah prompted me to write a fluffy Destiel fic with Mr. Fizzles so... Here it is! This is also my first fic ever so go easy on me lol :D Feel free to leave reviews or comments, and constructive criticism is appreciated :) Thanks guys, and enjoy!

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Garth were all sitting in the bunker with nothing to do. It had been a couple days since they've had a serious case and now they actually had some downtime. Sam and Dean were playing cards, while Cas and Garth observed idly. But Garth began to notice something strange. Every time Dean would play his turn, Cas would stare at Dean intently. His eyes would focus on Dean as if he were studying him, from the crinkles of his eyes to each individual freckle on the hunter's nose.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Garth snorted.  
Cas' face began to heat up, much to his surprise. Cas' eyes widened as he reached up to cautiously feel his face in confusion.  
"Dean? What's happening to me? My body temperature is rising, along with my heart rate," Cas asked worriedly.  
"Cas, you're fine. You're just blushing. It happens when you're," Dean cleared his throat, "nervous or embarrassed. It's a normal human emotion."  
"I see," Cas said, his face returning to its normal color.  
"Now if you two are done making googly eyes at each other, I'd like to beat my brother at Blackjack. Thank you," Sam huffed, and carried on with the game. Dean went on as well, but in between plays, he would steal glances at Cas. He would stare at him in the same way Cas had. Garth was observing this and wondering what the hell was going on. It couldn't be. There was absolutely no way. Dean and Cas LIKED each other. But, as usual, they were too scared to admit their feelings. Well according to Garth, true love should be celebrated, not hidden in stolen glances and shy smiles.  
"YES! 21 BABY! SUCK IT DEAN!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Alright, alright, calm down Tyson, you win. But don't let it go to your head. Cause we both know I can beat you at poker in a heartbeat,"  
Dean said smugly.  
"Fine. Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the others. Turning back to Dean, he asked, "Well now what do we do?"  
They looked around the place with blank faces. The bunker wasn't exactly bursting with entertainment. But Dean had an idea. Something so domestic, so normal, that they haven't even thought about doing it in years. It was something Sam and Dean hadn't done since they began hunting, and something they doubted Cas had ever experienced.  
"Movie night?" Dean suggested.  
They all looked at each other.  
After a bit of consideration, Sam shrugged and said, "Why the hell not?"  
As Dean went to the local Blockbuster to pick up a movie, and Sam went into the kitchen to make some snacks, it was just Cas and Garth.  
"So Cas, you ever had a girlfriend?" Garth asked, "Or boyfriend..." he mumbled under his breath.  
"I have never had a romantic attachment. But I am experienced with romance. The pizza man showed me-"  
"Yeah yeah that's cool," Garth cut him off. "But have you ever, you know, been attracted to a girl? ....Or a man?" He inquired.  
"I have no sexual preference, Garth," Cas said firmly.  
"Oh good to know," Garth said. "Excuse me a second?" He hurried off into the bathroom to think.  
"Think Garth! These two obviously like each other, but they're both too chicken to do anything about it! Think..."  
And then it dawned on him. If these two think they're too macho and manly to talk about their feelings, Garth would bring them back to earth and treat them like children.  
As Garth left the bathroom to rejoin the group, there was still no sign of Sam (he wanted everyone out of his way when he cooked), but Dean had apparently come home while he was gone. *And what do we have here?* Dean and Cas were both on the big, ten seater couch, close enough to each other to raise some questions, not to mention their childish giggling every few seconds. Garth couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester was in love. It was official. He had never even heard Dean laugh before, let alone giggle. But now he's smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl on her first date. And normally stoic, serious Castiel? Smiling and laughing like an idiot. It was so.... sweet. Something they both starved for and desperately needed. But this wasn't the time for that.  
Garth cleared his throat loudly and yelled "MOVIE TIME!"  
Dean and Cas moved apart quickly, and Dean immediately put his arm over the couch and his feet up next to him in his typical 'Don't fuck with me' stance. Cas sat with his knees together and his head down. Both of their smiles and happy expressions dropped immediately and any romantic atmosphere that was present moments ago was gone.  
Sam finally came out of the kitchen, saying, "Alright, I got double bacon cheeseburgers, nachos with cheese and guac, and there are cold beers in the back. Ready to start?"  
"Yeah, uh, Dean? What movie did you even pick?" Garth asked.  
"The new Star Trek one. Seemed interesting," Dean said.  
"Alright well let's get this party started!" Sam said happily.

~~~~~~~

As the U.S.S. Enterprise battled Khan through space, Team Free Will (plus Garth) enjoyed a movie night. Well, Sam and Garth did. But Dean and Cas were in their own little world. Knowing that Dean was the geek of the group, Garth thought he would be paying more attention. But if you were to ask Dean what the movie was about, he wouldn't be able to tell you. The couch could seat up to ten people and it was spacious enough for the four men to have their own territory. But maybe someone forgot to tell Dean and Cas that, because they were no farther than an inch apart. And to make it worse, they were constantly brushing hands on "accident" and playing footsie, thinking it was masked by the dark movie room.  
Garth couldn't take it anymore.  
He grabbed the remote and hit the pause button.  
"Hey, what the hell Garth?" Sam shouted.  
"Dean, Cas, can I talk to you two for a sec? In the kitchen?" Garth asked.  
They exchanged worried looks and Dean slowly said, "Uh, yeah, I guess."  
Sam grunted in protest, but after opening his fourth beer, he'd been pretty out of it.  
The trio went into the kitchen and Dean quickly asked "Garth, buddy, what's wro-"  
"I have a surprise for you two! I've been wanting to talk to you guys for a while about something... important. So without further a due, I present, MR. FIZZLES!" Surely enough, Garth's infamous sock puppet appeared on his hand, black googly eyes staring.  
"Garth come on, we don't have time for this man! We're like halfway through the movie and-" Dean protested.  
Garth scoffed, "As if you're watching the movie."  
Dean's eyes nervously flickered over to Cas, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Garth?" he said defensively.  
"Garth? Garth's busy right now and he left me with you two!" Mr. Fizzles said.  
"Garth. What is the meaning of this?" Cas asked.  
"Just play along!" Garth pleaded.  
"FINE. Hurry up." Dean said.  
"My friend Garth told me something about you two." Mr. Fizzles said in a singsongy voice. "He told me about how you two liiiikeee each other..."  
"WHAT?!!?" Dean said loudly, "W-We don't.. I-I don't... We don't like each other!"  
"Then why do you sit and stare and whisper to each other all the time?" Mr. Fizzles said questioningly.  
Dean looked at Castiel with a panicked expression in his eyes. "HELP ME," he mouthed.  
"Well, Dean and I do like to spend our time with each other, and-"  
"Alright Cas, not helping," Dean said, exasperated.  
"Dean. You obviously have feelings for Cas. Why don't you want to express them?" Mr. Fizzles asked.  
Dean finally exploded, "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR CA-" Cas began to stare at Dean, as he tried to continue. "I DON'T LIKE-" Cas continued his stare, eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side. Then something in Dean just... relaxed. His stiff, defensive stance became a vulnerable slouch. For a split second you could see something flicker through Dean's green eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.  
Dean cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Alright, alright, let's cut the chick flick crap and get back to the movie, okay?" He gave a half-hearted smirk and nodded toward Cas in a 'c'mon' gesture. Garth put down Mr. Fizzles in frustration. His special puppet just couldn't crack Dean Winchester. 

As they walked back into the living room, Sam gave some sarcastic remark about gossiping like teenage girls. Dean just slapped him upside the head, pressed the play button, and settled in next to Cas as if nothing had happened. But Garth noticed something. Not only were they sitting even closer, but now, Dean seemed to have his arm around Cas. Probably not, Garth concluded. But Cas did seem to be resting his head on Dean's shoulder- No. It couldn't be. Garth forgot about the two stubborn idiots for the rest of the movie, and simply immersed himself into the adventures of the Starship Enterprise.  
As the credits were rolling, Sam turned the lights on and stretched.  
"Good one, right Dean?" He asked.  
No answer.  
"Dean?" Sam asked again.  
But Garth knew why Dean wasn't answering.  
Dean Winchester was leaning on the cushions, with his arms wrapped around Castiel, Cas cocooned in Dean's hold. Their breathing was steady, and their eyes were closed. They had fallen asleep where they knew they felt safest. In each others arms. Sam simply smirked and whispered something about winning a bet under his breath as he turned off the light and headed to his room.  
Garth just smiled to himself and murmured "Mr. Fizzles does it again," as he went off to bed.


End file.
